Bekers
Bekers is de vijftiende aflevering van Mij Gedacht. De aflevering behandelt de tweede aflevering van het tweede seizoen van F.C. De Kampioenen. Verloop * Voorbeschouwing (nieuwe rubriek!): er worden een vijftal dingen aangestipt voor het bekijken van de episode waarvan verwacht dat ze zullen gebeuren, en welke personages er zullen in meedoen. Dit wordt getimed tot 15 minuten. Hier zijn de verwachtingen: ** De centrale figuur zal Oscar zijn, met zekere rivaliteit tegenover Pico ** Iemand zal bier morsen ** We zullen weinig Doortje zien ** Er zullen geen gastacteurs zijn (hier is twijfel over) ** Er wordt een ruit uitgeschoten bij DDT ** Er komt een Pico-moment in de kleedkamer ** Een rivaliteit tussen de spelersvrouwen ** Een belangrijke speler wordt geblesseerd ** De Kampioenen zullen verliezen, maar het zal een positief einde zijn ** De aflevering zal niet goed zijn * "Oe ist?" (nieuwe rubriek!) ** Met Xander: niet goed. Hij zoekt een kinesist of sportdokter want hij heeft last van zijn rug ** Met Daan: goed. * Frederik's Nonkel Wilfried laat weten dat Xander "nen goeien" is * Nabeschouwing: bij de nabeschouwing wordt de nabeschouwing erbij gehaald ** Frederik: de laatste scene was in het café, Pico had een moment in de gang van de kleedkamer => 1.5 punten ** Xander: de aflevering was niet goed (1) en een klein beetje rivaliteit tussen Pico en Oscar (0.5) => 1.5 punten ** Daan: er was een toernooi (1) en de Kampioenen verloren (1) => 2 punten * Tekenen van verval bij Walter Michiels * Frederik belooft van niet te proberen masturberen tijdens de podcast, teneinde wakker te blijven * Het eerste Belgische Podcastfestival: Frederik ontmoette verschillende luisteraars van Mij Gedacht waarmee hij urenlang converseerde: Andries D., Ad E. (?), Frederik D.B. Hij stelde Xander De Rycke de podcast voor, die erg enthousiast was, en wel eens mee wilde komen opnemen, bovendien woont hij maar 3 kilometer verder. Helaas, geen van de cast vind hem erg grappig, dus dit kan een doodlopend spoor zijn. Wel blijkt dat Xander De Rycke Mij Gedacht vermeldde in zijn eigen podcast, met duizenden volgers. Dit zorgde voor een stijging van de luistercijfers van Mij Gedacht. * De cast doormaakt een identiteitscrisis met de vraag "voor wie doen we dit eigenlijk?". De conclusie is "voor onszelf". Vanaf hier gaat het tempo serieus hoger. * Brievenrubriek * Uitdaging voor de fans: de meme van de week * Anekdote: Frederik vertelt over dikke Ria en "zwette Ricardo" * Topmomenten * Man/vrouw van de aflevering * Zwembaden: zin en onzin van verbod op badmutsen en lange shorts * Frederik bracht enkele weetjes mee ** Ludwig Lenaerts, de man met de moustache, woont in Bambruggen, niet zo ver van de cast. Hij wordt vaak gezien in de Delhaize. De cast besluit een stake-out te houden. ** Het ontslag van Pico zou te wijten zijn aan ongewenste intimiteiten met figurantes * Afsluiter Brievenrubriek Ondanks het feit dat er acht nieuwe luisteraars zijn, waren er geen brieven. Xander redt de rubriek, en bij extensie ook de podcast, door het vertonen van de foto van Marijn Devalck met zijn vader, die daar erg op lijkt.